<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it'll be alright, alright, alright by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204610">it'll be alright, alright, alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Platonic Relationships, but they're all friends and uwu, ghosts!taegyu human!hyuka, i still consider it as a drabble because it's written poorly tho, lowkey crack mayhaps, no beta we die like men, the taegyu isn't that platonic tbh, this was meant to be a drabble but it got long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all huening kai wanted was a new peaceful place to be with, but its previous owners didn't think the same. wait,<i> what previous owners</i>?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu &amp; Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai &amp; Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it'll be alright, alright, alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://artistpaletteanon.carrd.co">🎨</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“have you heard? there’s going to be a new resident soon.”</p><p>“really? wow, i wonder how they will be. it’s been so long since someone last bought this house.”</p><p>“right? i’ve scared that one family good.”</p><p>“you? please, hyung, it was all my work.”</p><p>“<em>your </em> work? you gave the last blow, <em> maybe</em>, but if it wasn’t for <em>my</em> build-up that wouldn’t be half as scary as it was.”</p><p>“will you spend all of your afterlife in denial? you’re not scary.”</p><p>“<em>i </em>am not scary? when you are as cute as a squirrel?”</p><p>“and you look like a bear. a teddy bear at that. you’re anything <em> but </em>threatening, hyung.”</p><p>“hmmf… wait. i have an idea.”</p><p>“oh no.”</p><p>“shut up. that’ll decide for once and for all who’s the scariest of us two.”</p><p>“…okay, i’m listening.”</p><p>“let’s compete on who’ll scare the newcomer the most. the one who makes him move out is the one, and the losing one will have to admit defeat for the next century.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…so?”</p><p>“<em>fine</em>. it's a deal.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kai stared at his new house. it was quite large, and by its looks, way too fancy for his wallet. however, he was lucky to get it at an affordable price. it was as if the landlord was in a hurry to sell it to the first one who came in or something, who knows, but he was one to complain about it. the place was not only big but seemed really comforting and wasn’t in an overpopulated area of the city. it was calm, and that was exactly what he needed. somewhere where he could <em> relax</em>.</p><p>he was not going to complain about its price, much the opposite. he had to thank whatever entity who made this possible. so, with that in mind, kai took no time to unpack some of his belongings. not all, considering he was alone and tired. but he just took off some of his clothing, as well as his computer and some of his university notes. just, you know, the essential.</p><p>the place already had some of its original furniture, which was another big pro considering the price. it only meant that kai would have less trouble adapting and less immediate expenses for making the place more accommodating. </p><p>it was almost too good to be real. </p><p>but it was really, really real. he was inside the house and it was just as he imagined. </p><p>kai smiled to himself as he looked around. he would definitely have some peace in this new place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>his peace ended way faster than he had imagined. he’d thought that, if there was something to happen, it would take at least a couple of months for it to be noticeable enough to bother him. yet, it didn’t take a full month.</p><p>it wasn’t that something <em>really drastic </em>has happened. kai wasn’t even sure if there was actually something going on. but weird stuff had started to happen two days after his arrival and they were too many to ignore or blame it on his paranoia. it was enough for his heart to beat faster, for his head to now allow his guard down, for his mind to come up with silly scenarios. </p><p>and for his peace to end. </p><p>it started with small things. windows that he certainly had closed being found open wide, doors leaving loud noises as if they’ve been hit on, or his belongings disappearing for a few days only to be found somewhere kai was certain he had looked before. there was one occurrence where his trashcan looked like it had been kicked, or maybe an animal had tried to steal some food from it. he wasn’t sure, but it was very unusual.</p><p>and creepy.</p><p>still, he didn’t do anything about it. what could he, anyway? this was his home now, and he couldn’t even explain exactly what was going on. his landlord only nervously brushed it off when he asked questions, saying things that sounded like baseless excuses but there was no way he could refute the old woman. kai had moved in for only a month, and he did acknowledge that what left his mouth sounded stupid.</p><p>“the windows keep opening on their own!”</p><p>“are you sure you didn’t forget to open it?”</p><p>“and the sudden hitting sounds?”</p><p>“could be the wind. or maybe a door closing too abruptly due to the open windows.”</p><p>“but-- but what about my belongings? and the trashcan? there is something weird going on!”</p><p>“i’m sure you must be a forgetful fellow, young man. there is nothing out of ordinary in here, much the opposite, this is quite a silent and peaceful district.”</p><p>right. silent and peaceful. there was no way all that was happening to him couldn’t be avoided if his memory was a little better.</p><p>except that it couldn’t be it. kai couldn’t name it, explain it with words that made sense but he just couldn’t. there was <em>something</em>, he was certain of it.</p><p>maybe he just needed to show someone and then they’d believe it. then they’d understand their side.</p><p>that was what he thought, at least. and, after coming up with the thought, he invited his favourite hyungs over to stay the night. there was no way that soobin and yeonjun would think he’s going crazy from loneliness after witnessing the same thing as he did, right?</p><p><em> wrong. </em>because, whatever thing had been bothering him the entire month, did not do a single miscellaneous thing to them.</p><p>“i swear, hyung! i am not lying, there’s something going on in this place! it’s like-- like-- like it’s haunted!”</p><p>the tall yet young boy remembered way too well the way that soobin and yeonjun looked at each other, and after a second and a half, burst a loud laugh at his words. sure, he was no believer of the supernatural, nor was he too superstitious, but there was no other explanation. kai had tried to be rational, to see all possibilities of what could be the reason for his troubling. and, as bizarre and dumb as it sounded, his house being haunted seemed to be the one that explained things the most.</p><p>still, it didn’t help his case. his hyungs still believed that he was just too lonely and promised to visit him more often after that conversation.</p><p>and, once he was alone, it started again. his things teleporting, the strange noises, the doors and windows moving on his own.</p><p>he sighed to himself. maybe he should endure it on his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“he’s not leaving. why is he not leaving?”</p><p>“you didn’t scare him enough. obviously, since you’re such a baby.”</p><p>“do it yourself then, hyung! why didn’t he leave after <em>your</em> doings too, huh?”</p><p>“i didn’t do all that i could, okay! i was being easy on him but i still have lots of tricks to do.”</p><p>“well, neither have i! he will see! i’ll scare him off so badly he’ll start screaming and running for his life.”</p><p>“sure he will, taehyun-ah. but because of <em> me</em>, not of you.”</p><p>“as always, so delusional.”</p><p>“you will see who is the delusional one soon, my dear friend.”</p><p>“bring it on then, hyung. bring it on.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kai couldn’t sleep. which, sadly, wasn’t unusual anymore.</p><p>he had gotten earplugs and eye masks, and they did help most of the time. but there were nights where, even with them on, sleep didn’t come. he could try his best, roll around in the mattress, change his pose countless times, and it would not be enough.</p><p>that made him sigh, taking off the mask. maybe he needed a glass of water, or maybe some warm tea. so, with that in mind, he moved from the bed and towards the kitchen. the first thing he did was to grab his kettle and fill it with water, turning his stove to the lowest temperature. then, he went to his cupboard and took his favourite mug, putting it on the table, and moving towards the shelves. he spent some time looking at the teas and debating internally which to have, to which he picked a peach one. kai grabbed it and put on the table beside the--</p><p>huh. the table had nothing on it, but hadn’t he just grabbed his mug? he turned towards the cupboard, and apparently not. his precious mug was still there, looking at him. so we went towards it, holding it on his hands and feeling a bit uncomfortable. now he just had to open the teabag and--</p><p>wait. where did his tea go? he certainly had grabbed it before.</p><p><em> slam! </em>a loud noise came from behind kai and, once he turned around, he noticed it was from the shelves. some of his spices had fallen, and beside them, there was his box of peach tea.</p><p>exactly what he needed. his patience and memory to be tested like that.</p><p>holding the mug in one palm, he fixed the bottles and grabbed the tea once more. sighing to himself, he sat down on the table and opened one of the bags to put it inside the mug. he eyed his stove, in search for his kettle, but then realized the fire was on with nothing on it. wait, what?</p><p>kai jumped out of his chair as he turned off the stove. what the hell? he was sure that he had put the kettle full of water in it! it was the first step for any tea!</p><p>he searched the place, feeling his heart beat faster. if only his hyungs had stayed two days instead of one, or maybe if he had his phone… he could prove to them that he wasn’t imagining things!</p><p>he opened some cabinets, looked inside the cupboard once more, even searched inside the fridge. the kettle was completely gone, and he wouldn’t be able to have his tea.</p><p>his head started to hurt. that was too much stress for one to have at, what, three in the morning? and his heart was still beating like mad. he needed some water. so, he moved towards the table to grab his mug… </p><p>…that was <em>not</em> on the table. </p><p>“you’re shitting me”, he hissed to himself, feeling his anger grow by the second. kei’s eyes immediately went to the cupboard, and as he spotted it, he tilted his head. the door was left open, and the mug was back inside. “this isn’t funny!” he shouted to no one in particular as he went to grab it again, moving towards the wall fountain he had. maybe the water will calm him down, right?</p><p><em> slam! </em>he heard another loud noise coming from behind, this time, as if someone had slammed their palm onto the door. due to the sound being louder and closer to him, he caught himself jumping on his spot, hand going loose. he had realised a second later what had just happened, and looking down, he could only watch as his mug fell onto the hard floor and broke in pieces.</p><p>that. was. it. not his precious, favourite mug!</p><p>“are you having fun?” he raised his head as he spoke, looking around the walls. “are you having fun as you play around with my stuff? hit on the walls and doors? open and close whatever and whenever you please? <em> is it fun for you</em>?!”</p><p>if he was a little saner, a little less pissed off, he’d be judging himself at this moment. he did look insane, shouting to no one and expecting a response. obviously, nothing came.</p><p>“where the hell are you, stupid ghosts? are too afraid of someone like me, now that i’ve had enough? now that i’m directly talking to you?”</p><p>a beat. two beats. three beats. </p><p>kai sighed. of course there was not going to be any response to his outrage. he was alone, the place was empty safe for himself.</p><p>maybe the landlord was right. maybe soobin-hyung and yeonjun-hyung were right too. he was lonely, he was imagining things, or forgetting things, or misplacing things. or all of that altogether. </p><p>he left another sigh. he still had his mug to clean and--</p><p>“hyung, i think we should stop.”</p><p>“are you kidding me? this is what we wanted! we scared the hell of out him!”</p><p>what? was he listening to that right? was he… not as alone as he had thought of? kai raised his head again, looking around the room. “uhm… hello?”</p><p>“but he’s not going to leave. he’s angry at us, and he knows we’re here! this is a lost cause.”</p><p>“are you seriously pitying the human? this is why you’re the softer of us two.”</p><p>“i’m not pitying him, hyung, but look at-- wait, is he looking at us?”</p><p>“pfft. no way, he’s not looking at us, he can’t. watch it, if i do this…”</p><p>at that, kai noticed a weird wave going to the right, to where the sounds were coming. it was barely noticeable, but now that he was fixedly staring at that, he could see. it was almost as if his vision had distorted, or… </p><p>he was looking at a ghost.</p><p>“did he just follow you?”</p><p>kai gasped. “oh my god. there really are ghosts in here.”</p><p>“oh my god, taehyun-ah, he really is seeing us!”</p><p>“but-- but we didn’t reveal ourselves, did we?”</p><p>“no. that’s weird… or maybe we did without noticing?”</p><p>“that’s impossible. watch me.”</p><p>the young man wasn’t understanding what was happening. there were two strange blobs of something before, as if it was nearly completely transparent unless they moved a bit, then he could watch its movements. but then, a young and short boy appeared before him. “what the--”</p><p>“<em>now </em>he can see all of me, hyung”, the boy casually said, smiling at the other. “nice to meet you, hyuka, i’m taehyun. i heard the other dudes call you that and, considering we’re sort of roommates, i can do the same right?”</p><p>“of course you can’t, silly!”, another person appeared beside the other, taller than the first one but still shorter than kai. “just because we have been living here for years and have messed up with his stuff to scare him off it doesn’t make us friends!”</p><p>“beomgyu-hyung, stop being so loud and annoying. you’re going to scare hyuka more.”</p><p>“<em>that’s exactly what we tried to do for the past month!</em>”</p><p>the young boy kept looking back and forth the two figures in front of him, head feeling heavy and vision going fuzzy. his house really was haunted… the ghosts were discussing to each other right there, in front of his two eyes… what the… </p><p>“hey dude, you cool?”, the first one who appeared before him spoke, making his older friend stop shouting and to look at him too.</p><p>that was the last thing he remembered before his vision became blank.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“--hyun-ah, is he dead?”</p><p>“of course he’s not, hyung. we’d know.”</p><p>“would we, really?”</p><p>“obviously? <em> we </em>are dead.”</p><p>“ah, right. that makes sense.”</p><p>kai heard someone leave a sigh after that, ending the conversation that was happening. wow, his head felt heavy and it hurt. why was he on the floor?</p><p>suddenly, the memories of before he fainted returned to him. “ghosts!”, he shouted as he sat down. he looked around the place. he was still on the kitchen and, turning around, he spotted the two strangers. “ahh! ghosts!!”</p><p>“we got you the first time.”</p><p>“ignore him, he’s moody”, the one who was slightly taller spoke. “are you alright? did you not get hurt?”</p><p>he stared at the two for a while before answering. “you’re ghosts.”</p><p>“yes”, the other rolled his eyes.</p><p>“and you’ve been messing around with me this past month.”</p><p>the hyung looked guilty at that. “yeah.”</p><p>“and now you’re concerned for my well being?”</p><p>“we didn’t mean to make you faint! or hurt you! we were just having our fun.”</p><p>“so you really did think that was fun?!”</p><p>the duo stared at each other, both frowning. “it’s what we do. we’re bored, so whenever someone new comes in here we try to scare them.”</p><p>“and we kinda were… competing.”</p><p>kai didn’t look amused at that. “competing.”</p><p>“yeah, beomgyu-hyung thinks he’s scarier than i am.”</p><p>“which is the truth?”</p><p>“you don’t sound so sure right now.”</p><p>he paused, breathing in for a couple of seconds. “<em>which is the truth!!</em>”</p><p>“ouch, no need to shout.”</p><p>“<em>do i sound certain now?! huh, kang taehyun?!</em>”</p><p>“hyuka, please tell this one he’s annoying and totally not scary.”</p><p>“<em>this one?! </em> yah, it’s hyung to you!”</p><p>“technically speaking you are not because i died decades before you were born.”</p><p>“i died at twenty! you’re stuck as a nineteen years old! <em> i’m older!!</em>”</p><p>“whatever. we had that talk already and i already decided to call you hyung.”</p><p>“yet you still had the nerve to talk down on me just now!”</p><p>the human’s head started to hurt by hearing their silly discussion, but even so, he couldn’t tell them to shut up. much the opposite, he couldn’t help but… to laugh.</p><p>his loud laugher made the two turn their attention to kai. they were both puzzled, not understanding what was so funny, but in the meantime, the laugher got louder. it was just so funny to kai! he didn’t know why, but now that he had started laughing at them he couldn’t stop. they were just so funny, and they were the ones who had been tormenting him for an entire month? come on!</p><p>“you’re hilarious! i can’t believe you made me terrified at first. both are you are so dumb and cute, god, if i knew that was all caused from you--”</p><p>he kept laughing for a while, the ghosts speechless as tears fell from his cheeks. eventually, the laugher tunned down a bit, safe for some giggles. kai looked so amused at that, but also… he looked the happiest too. he hadn’t been this cheerful since he entered the place the first time, and even so, he wasn’t smiling or having fun as much as he was having right now.</p><p>“did he just call me cute?”, the one he was almost sure was taehyun frowned, finally turning his attention to his dead friend. “hyung, he just called me cute.”</p><p>“he called me cute too”, beomgyu rolled his eyes. “and, well, you <em>are </em>cute. i’ve told you that countless time.”</p><p>“you can’t say that, you’re biased.”</p><p>“please, i’m not. i’ve had to endure you for seventy years, if i’m biased then it’s a negative one. but even so, you’re still cute.”</p><p>“wow, i can <em> so </em> feel the love you have for me.”</p><p>kai cleared his throat. “excuse me, stop ignoring me, lovebirds.”</p><p>he giggled at the way they looked embarrassed at his words. taehyun cleared his throat, speaking first. “sorry for that. anyway, we’re sorry for scaring you.”</p><p>“and for making you look like a loner madman.”</p><p>“and for making you break your mug.”</p><p>“and for hoping you’d eventually move out.”</p><p>taehyun and beomgyu finally closed their mouths, looking at kai’s direction as they waited for his words. seriously, they looked so cute and handsome? if he had known before he wouldn’t have tormented his hyungs nor the landlord. much the opposite. “it’s okay. only in one condition.”</p><p>“yeah?”</p><p>“hit us.”</p><p>he smiled. “you’re cleaning this mess and preparing me my well-deserved peach tea. and then, when it’s done, you’re going to tell me everything about you two!”</p><p>they shared a glare again. “sorry?”, it was the taller who spoke.</p><p>“come on. you two even knew my nickname! quite unfair that my two roommates know a lot about me and i’m clueless, don’t you think?”</p><p>“so you’re,” taehyun paused a bit, “you’re not mad at us for all? won’t want us gone?”</p><p>“nope. you apologized, didn’t you?”, he tilted his head. “besides, i like new friends. and sure, i moved in here to have some peace on my own, but i don’t mind living with someone else. my hyungs were right, it does feel lonely to live alone.”</p><p>beomgyu smiled at the human. “sure, we’ll be your friends! right, taehyunie?”</p><p>“yeah. why not? you’re my age, too.”</p><p>kai frowned. “uhm, that i’m not so sure… but sure. let’s be friends.”</p><p>“and hyung.”</p><p>the other rolled his eyes. “you’re really going to make him call you by hyung?”</p><p>“yeah? i’m twenty.”</p><p>“i’m going to be twenty in a few months too, though”, he reminded the ghost. “are you going to call me hyung next year, then?”</p><p>beomgyu frowned. “fine, don’t call me hyung then. but don’t expect me to be formal with you, i’m still older.”</p><p>“sure, sure. anyway, my tea, please.”</p><p>taehyun laughed at the exchange. “let’s go, hyung.”</p><p>he watched as the two of them grabbed his kettle - that had materialized out of nowhere? how did they do that?! - and proceeded to do his tea. kai caught himself snorting, to think that the ghosts who had scared him for a month were now making him a warm drink to fully apologize… seriously. that was too surreal for him to believe, if it wasn’t literally happening right that second. no one would believe him if he said that.</p><p>a thought crossed his mind, and he left the kitchen to grab his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>angels and jjuni hyung &gt;3&lt;</b>
</p><p>(me) yall no need to worry abt my haunted house anymore</p><p>(me) nor abt me being lonely or whatevs</p><p>(me) made some new friends today!!!!!!!!</p><p>(soobiniehyung &gt;w&lt;) ??????</p><p>(soobiniehyung &gt;w&lt;) its 5 in the morning go tf to sleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>